


An Affair Of The Heart

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always say things come in threes. And King Arthur proves the saying to be true when he tells his Kingdom three shocking and surprising facts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Affair Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> There are seven chapters to this story, each chapter the next part in the story, putting it in chapters instead of sequels.  
> I apologise if there are any mistakes :)

Arthur had left his throne room in complete silence. Arthur and the kingdom found out of the queen's affair to sir Lancelot. They had been lovers for two years before Arthur walked in on them, they were together before Arthur even married Guinevere.

The kingdom, loyal to its king showed Gwen their hatred with their looks and actions and knew that their King would do the same. That was why Arthur had left the throne room in silence. He surprised everyone, even Gwen and Lancelot when he got his and Gwen's marriage annulled. Set for her and Lancelot to marry and wished them both a lifetime of happiness. Warning his people to treat Gwen as a lady of the court as he was to blame as much as her as it was a loveless marriage. For he to had someone else and stayed with Gwen as he thought she loved him and couldn't bear to break her heart, but walking in and seeing her and Lancelot like that made him the happiest man alive.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But my Lord you need a wife." one of his advisors said once a meeting had started once the throne room emptied of the stunned and surprising people of Camelot.

Merlin stepped forward. "Actually, Arthur does not need a wife to rule and to live his life happy."

"But he does Merlin. We know what is best for Arthur more than you do as we have known him since he was born." the old man said.

"Hunson if you really know Arthur more than I then you wouldn't be telling him that taking a wife is for his own good. There is only one person who knows what is best for Arthur and that is Arthur himself."

Hunson scoffed and looked at his King, wanting him to agree with him instead of Merlin."

"I agree with Merlin. He is right and he does know me better than I even know myself as he never once left my side when he was my servant and never left my side when he became court sorcerer."

"But my Lord-"

"Enough. I am happy for Guinevere and Lancelot and I wish them a happy life and I am not heartbroken as some of you think I am as I never loved Guinevere in that way. Counsel is dismissed."

One by one the counsel left. "Except you Merlin. I want to talk about some private matters."

"Of course Arthur."

Merlin waited until the other members of the counsel left before shutting the doors. "Lock the doors and silence the room will you Merlin?"

Merlin nodded and did as he was asked. Once done, Merlin walked over to Arthur and smiled. "Why don't I need a wife Merlin?"

"Because within a week you will have me as your husband."

Arthur smiled and drew Merlin into his arms and gave his lover a slow and passionate kiss.

"Well you surprised your people with the news today and will surprise them again tomorrow when you tell the just who your lover is and that you will be married to him next week."

Arthur chuckled. "We just need one more thing to tell them now for the day after as they say things come in threes."

"Well Arthur. Day one, tell them of your affair and Gwen's and wish Gwen and Lancelot a lifetime of happiness. Day two, tell them who your lover is and you plan to marry them next week. Day three..." Merlin lifted Arthur's hand and placed it on his flat stomach. "You can tell them of your child I am carrying."

Arthur looked wide eyes at Merlin. "You're serious?"

"Very much so. I am thirteen weeks along."

Arthur picked Merlin up and spun him round. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur. So much." Merlin replied with a smile on his face as his lover of one year, soon to be husband and father of his unborn child held him tight whilst placing kisses all over his face.


	2. The Love Of A King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the next day and it is time for Arthur to tell his knights and the people of Camelot just who his lover is. How will they all take the news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes

Arthur awoke the following morning and smiled when he felt Merlin secure and sleeping peacefully in his arms. Arthur smiled and let his hand slide south to his lovers stomach where his baby now grew.

Arthur carefully moved Merlin from his arms without waking him and moved down the bed slightly. He ran the tip of his finger down Merlin's spine causing the man to shiver in his sleep and move onto his back.

Arthur smiled and pulled the covers down further, exposing that pale stomach that was carrying his child. Since Merlin told Arthur the day before that he was pregnant he had a permanent smile on his face. When people asked for the reason why their King was beaming he answered with a simple 'I'm just happy' and happy in Arthur's opinion was putting it mildly. He was ecstatic.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lover's stomach. "Good morning son."

"What makes you think we are having a boy?" came Merlin's sleepy reply.

Arthur placed another kiss on Merlin's stomach and then started to trail the kisses up until his lips locked with the brunet's. "It's a boy. I know it."

"It seems we have a difference of opinion then as I believe we are having a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl Arthur. Lets make this more interesting. If the baby is a girl after you say boy then you will be bottom for a full month one month after the baby is born."

"And if the baby is a boy after you say girl?"

"I have to do whatever you wish for a month one month after the baby is born."

"You have yourself a deal baby. Lets seal it with a kiss."

"Kiss Arthur? Let's seal it with sex."

"Okay." Arthur answered laughing as he wrapped Merlin in his arms and rolled them both over laughing as they went.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that day when Arthur was stood in front of his throne in the throne room. The people of Camelot had come into the throne room one by one just like the day before. Some of the knights at the front and then the people of Camelot behind them Gwen was stood next to Lancelot who had his arm around her. Both Merlin and Arthur smiled as she looked happy. Better.

"Knights. Ladies and Lords, people of Camelot. I invite you all here today to tell you more about yesterday. The person that I love and will spend the rest of my life with is here in this room today. Now I married Gwen for one reason. I thought Camelot needed a Queen and she was the perfect choice, both me and the one I love knew that. I didn't love Guinevere in that way and me thinking she loved me like that had me wanting to carrying on with the marriage. Me seeing her with Lancelot opened my eyes. Not only in a way that told me she didn't love me like I thought she did. But seeing that told me I was to follow my heart and do the right thing. The right thing for us both. That way we can be happy with the ones we love."

"Let us all see who you love then Arthur." Gwaine called out.

Arthur looked behind him and held his hand out and with a smile, Merlin walked forwards and took Arthur's hand. "The one who captured my heart is none other than my friend, lover, court sorcerer, Merlin."

Silence.

Merlin stared at the people staring at them some opened mouthed, others smiling, others looking on in shock.

Arthur looked at Merlin when he felt him start to pull away from him. Arthur pulled Merlin closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Don't you dare." he whispered.

"People aren't liking it."

"I don't ca-"

Arthur was cut off in mid sentence when a shrewd whistle echoed the throne room followed by another and cheering and clapping. Both Merlin and Arthur turned and saw Gwaine and Percival with the biggest smiles on their faces whilst clapping. One by one the rest of the knights followed their lead and then the Lords and Ladies and finally the people of Camelot.

Arthur laughed and when Merlin sighed with relief, Arthur pulled his love closer and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Arthur you can do better than that."

"That I can." was all the warning Merlin got before Arthur dipped him. He actually dipped him. And kissed him so passionately, Merlin had to hold on tight once he was back on his feet as his knees felt weak.

"Give a guy some warning." Merlin breathed.

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's nose. "Merlin I am about to dip you and kiss you with as much passion as I can."

"It's a little late now."

"Better late than never."

Before Merlin could say anymore the people in the throne room surrounded their King and husband to be offering their congratulations.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the last person left the throne room and shut the door behind them leaving Arthur and Merlin alone, Arthur just dropped back onto his throne and smiled at Merlin when the sorcerer sat on his lap. "Well Arthur." he said, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. "Two down, one to go. Yesterday when you told everyone you had a lover that was the first thing. Today when you told them all who you are marrying was the second thing. When you tell them all tomorrow about me being pregnant do you think they will take the news just as well?"

"I don't know. I mean, I don't even think that they know that men with magic could get pregnant. I didn't until you told me."

"Well I am willing to answer all questions that get asked."

"There will be quite a few."

"I don't mind. As long as you help me relax later that night as all that answering can be tiring."

Arthur smiled. "Anything for you baby."

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Next chapter called 'The Miracle Of Love'  
> Comment or Kudos?


	3. The Miracle Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the third day and Arthur and Merlin are to tell all that Merlin is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third part.  
> I apologise for any mistakes I may have made

Merlin woke up to kisses being planted on his stomach between Arthur's voice. Merlin could hear Arthur talking between kisses but couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"You have been too obsessed with my stomach since I told you Arthur."

"Can you blame me. I never thought it was possible to want more of you Merlin but since I found out that you are carrying my child... I just want to be touching or holding you all the time."

Merlin chuckled. "Mind touching my lips with yours then?"

Arthur chuckled and moved up Merlin giving Merlin a morning kiss. Pouring as much passion as he could into it.

"Happy now you have had your morning kiss?" Arthur asked as he pulled away.

"That I am." Merlin answered with a dazed smile on his face.

"Good." Arthur murmured as he started to plant kisses down Merlin's chest. Arthur placed a longing kiss on Merlin's tummy above his belly button. "Morning son."

Merlin laughed. "Arthur enough."

"No." Arthur reached up with his hands and started to tickle Merlin who started to laugh and roll over, trying and failing to get away from Arthur's fingers.

A loud knock sounded at the doors. "My Lord?"

"One moment."

Arthur got out of bed and headed for the door but Merlin's burst of laughter stopped him. "And what may I ask is funny?"

"Are you planning to answer the door in the nude and flash the person on the other side of the door?"

Arthur quickly picked up a sheet and wrapped it round him and answered the door. It was Leon. "Leon what's the matter?"

"The throne room will be full and waiting for you and Merlin in one hour."

"Thank you Leon." Arthur shut the door and faced Merlin, dropping the sheet with a smile on his face. "Now where were we?"

Merlin quickly got out of bed before Arthur could join him back in it.

"We. Are about to get ready as you, the King of Camelot are to tell your people that your lover of years who is to be your husband in a week is pregnant with your child." Merlin said as he walked over to the the cupboard to get their clothes for the day.

He jumped slightly when arms encircled his waist from behind, moaning when he felt Arthur's hard cock dig into his back. "Mm, pregnant with my child, my son."

"Daughter Arthur. And you're getting worse with this obsession thing Arthur."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get no sexier. I can't wait until you start showing." Arthur said between planting kisses on Merlin's neck. His hands running over his abdomen.

"I am going to be so big I won't even be able to see my own cock."

"As long as I can to give you pleasure."

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and smiled. "You better."

"Oh I will. Anything you want or need just say the word and I will do it for you."

Merlin smiled and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. "I'll hold you to that."

"You can hold onto this as well if you like." Arthur smirked, taking Merlin's hand from around his neck and placing it further south.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just under an hour later when Arthur walked into the throne room with Merlin by his side their hands locked together.

Arthur reached the front and gave Merlin a kiss before stepping forwards. "Lords, Ladies, Knights, people of Camelot, I ask you all here today as I have the most fantastic news that I wish to share with you all. Two days ago I shocked and surprised you all with the news that I wish Guinevere all the happiness and that I also have a lover who I am to marry. Yesterday I shocked and surprised you all again by revealing to you all that Merlin was the love of my life and the one I was to marry and spend the rest of my life with. And now today..."

Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled and moved forwards taking Arthur's hand with his. "Today I am to shock and surprise you all for a third and final time. I am ecstatic to announce that I am to become a father. My Merlin is pregnant with our first child."

Silence.

"Pregnant? But he's male. How is that possible?" said Lady Natalie who was stood at the front among all the other ladies, wearing a long light blue dress, trying to hide her confusion with a smile.

"I can explain that Nat." Merlin said, smiling when she smiled back at the nickname Merlin always called her by.

"Me having magic helps greatly, with me being a very powerful sorcerer I am able to carry children, I won't go into detail but it does help if you say an incantation beforehand."

Lady Natalie catching on what Merlin meant, blushed and giggled along with Lady Melanie who was stood beside her.

After Natalie broke the silence with her question and Merlin explained, everyone started to congratulate the happy couple and wish them all the best.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The throne room had emptied soon after, everyone talking amongst themselves about the news they had just heard. Arthur was stood talking to Gwaine and Percival who were once again offering their congratulations but Arthur wasn't really listening, he was watching Merlin who was stood laughing and talking with Lady Natalie and Lady Melanie who both placed their hand on Merlin's flat stomach before hugging him and leaving the throne room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was you talking to just then?" Arthur asked as he sat on his throne, pulling Merlin down to sit on his lap.

"Nat and Red."

Arthur frowned. "Who?"

"Lady Natalie and Lady Melanie. I often talk and have a laugh with them both. They were just congratulating us again. They are very happy for us."

"So are Percival and Gwaine. Do you know they even asked that if it is magic that help you carry the baby and when I told them yes they were disappointed."

"I think the only way for them to have a child is if a woman offers to carry one for them."

Arthur nodded, absently stroking Merlin's stomach. "Again with the stroking Arthur."

"Mm?" Arthur looked down and saw he was stroking Merlin's stomach. "I can stroke something else if you like."

"After last night and this morning Arthur?"

"Oh yeah." Arthur answered, looking Merlin up and down with lust filled eyes. Merlin stood up and slowly started to back away. "No Arthur."

"Yes Merlin." the King said as he slowly started to follow, moving faster when he saw Merlin laugh and run from the throne room. Arthur laughed and gave chase, he knew he would soon catch Merlin and have his way with him. Merlin was heading in the direction of their chambers after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> The next part is 'I vow To You My Heart'  
> Comment or Kudos?


	4. I Vow To You My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Arthur and Merlin's wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if there are any mistakes

Merlin waited until Arthur was asleep before getting out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Arthur who was sleeping peacefully. Merlin slipped some of his breeches on but put on one of Arthur's tops. He was starting to show slightly now and his tops were starting to get a little tight. Not caring he was barefoot, Merlin left their chambers and quietly closed the door behind him.

Merlin quietly entered the throne room and held a big ball of light in his right hand as his left hand rested on his stomach.

An aisle had been made with poles, so much gap between each one where flowers rested on top wide enough for two people to walk side by side. This aisle went from the throne room doors right up to the two steps you walk up to get to the throne were roses each side, each colour, Merlin noticed, the meaning of what him and Arthur had from the throne room doors to the throne the colours went in this order. Red, pink, yellow, orange, coral and finally red and white.

Merlin had to smile at the thought of Arthur, he said he had sorted which flowers and what colours he wanted. "Arthur you're so romantic."

"That I am." Merlin jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice as his arms slid around him, hands resting on his stomach. "Am I romantic with the many colours or because of their meanings?"

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms, ball of light in his hands disappearing leaving them both with just the moon shining through the windows for light. "Both Arthur." he said and kissed him full on the mouth.

Arthur made sure his and Merlin's tongues danced before pulling away. "Imagine me when I wake up in the middle of the night and find you not there Merlin. May I ask what you are doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't get comfortable and I didn't want to wake and bother you."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's face. "You will never, ever be a bother do you hear me."

"I hear you Arthur. So I got dressed, had to put on your top as mine are getting a little tight." Arthur moved his hands down and stroked Merlin's stomach. "I wanted to see how things were coming along."

"And?"

"Perfect Arthur."

"Anything for you." Arthur smiled drawing Merlin in for another kiss before taking his hand and leading them both back to bed where Merlin fell straight to sleep in Arthur's arms with a smile on his face as he thought about the next day. They had fittings to do before the big day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole of Camelot had showed up for the wedding of their beloved King and his sorcerer. They were happy that they had both found each other during Camelot's dark times.

Arthur wanted the wedding to be perfect, he had got the flowers, they were already up and ready, happy that Merlin saw them the night before and approved. The rings were sorted and the feast was to be one to remember.

Arthur had even sent four knights out three days before and Hunith was set to arrive the night before and Merlin wasn't to know until she walked into their shared chambers the morning of the wedding.

Arthur sighed, just twenty four more hours, one night spent alone and then he would have Merlin by his side forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the night before the wedding and the day had been a busy one Merlin had been measured and fitted for the clothes he was to wear, not only was he fitted for the clothes he was to wear the next day but for clothes to wear all the time as he was getting bigger and his other clothes were getting too tight.

Arthur had walked Merlin to another set of chambers and gave him a passionate kiss goodnight before reluctantly pulling away and leaving Merlin there. After a busy day and the baby kicking for all it was worth, it took its toll on Merlin and he was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

But Arthur, he was unable to get to sleep so easy. It was the first night he had spent away from Merlin since finding out that they were to have a baby, even before when he was with Gwen, he always found a way of spending the night, sleeping with Merlin in his arms.

"Stupid Gwaine telling Merlin it was bad luck to spend the night with the one you were to marry the night before the wedding." Arthur muttered as he punched his pillow trying to get comfy. In the end Arthur finally managed to fall asleep with his arms wrapped tight around Merlin's pillow, breathing in the scent of his beloved.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning of the wedding was mayhem. People were running around all over the castle getting everything ready for the big day. The people of Camelot were trying to find a place so that they could watch the happy couple promise to be together for all time.

Arthur waited at the front of the throne with Lancelot and Gwaine by his side. Lancelot was shocked that Arthur had asked him to be one of his best men but as Arthur explained, Lancelot had always been a kind and caring person to Camelot's King. After all, Arthur knew you couldn't help who you fall in love with.

Arthur looked to the doors as they opened and watched with a smile on his face as Merlin walked towards him, one arm holding onto his mother and his free arm went to resting on the bulge of his stomach. Mother and son were beaming. Arthur greeted Merlin with a small kiss before they both turned to face Geoffrey.

Geoffrey spoke loudly so all of the throne room and those stood outside the open doors could listen. "People of Camelot, knights, friends and loved ones. We stand here today to watch the joining of these two souls. In hope that they will find each other in every life that they live."

Arthur smiled at Merlin. Knowing that no matter what, they would always find each other, no matter how long they had to wait.

"They stand today, not as our King and his beloved court sorcerer but as two men that love each other so much so, that they wish to be bound together for all eternity. And today before all of Camelot and those that they love, they wish to share their vows with all of Camelot." Geoffrey finished before nodding to his young King.

Arthur smiled and turned to face Merlin. "Merlin the moment I saw you that day in the courtyard, the moment you called me a prat for the first time I knew my heart would be yours. For years you stood by me, protecting me from all evil, magic or not and you never asked for a thank you. And when I had to marry for my kingdom, when my father passed away, you was always there for me, never once saying how you truly felt. When we met I was just a young arrogant Prince who didn't know any better and could not see the true power of friendship and love. But thanks to you I have become a better King, even more so, a better person for Camelot. I have loved you from the moment you called me prat and each day that love has only grown stronger. I cannot wait to have you as mine." Arthur said as he took Merlin's hand and placed the gold wedding band on Merlin's left hand.

"It's beautiful." Merlin whispered, looking from the band on his finger to Arthur's eyes. The wedding ring had a dragon wrapped around the gold metal and on the inside were the words 'yours forever and always.'

Merlin took Arthur's left hand and smiled. "I was once told that we would do great things together, that we were two sides of the same coin. When I first met you I thought the great dragon was crazy when he spoke of the great things we would do, of our destiny. But becoming your manservant. A job that I knew that no-one had lasted long in," Merlin paused when he got a laugh from that.

"That moment changed when you looked past all that and didn't see some servant that should know their place, you went and risked your own life to save mine, went against everything you was told to risk your life and go on a quest to find the flower, I knew then that the dragons words were true. And as we grew closer I found myself falling for you Arthur. You were right. I never once said anything about your first marriage because I knew Camelot needed it more than I needed you. So I just stood and watched with a smile on my face whilst inside my heart was breaking. And then that night you came to me, talking of your mistakes and of love. I didn't know what you meant until you leaned forwards and kissed me and told me that you love me. And here we stand today giving ourselves to one another just like I dreamed, just like you promised. I have always loved you and always will, after all, you are my prat." Merlin finished, placing the gold ring on Arthur's finger.

Arthur smiled and as soon as Geoffrey said they could kiss, Arthur had pulled Merlin into a big passionate kiss.

"To Arthur and Merlin." the hall cheered.

When the two pulled away, Merlin smiled as Arthur placed his hand on his stomach where their child was. "I love you both, always and forever." Arthur whispered.

"We love you too forever and always." Merlin replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feast was truly one to remember, just what Arthur had aimed for it to be and their wedding night had been every bit of perfect as Arthur wanted it to be. He laid Merlin on his back and worshipped every inch of Merlin with his fingers and lips.

Afterwards Arthur held Merlin in his arms, their hands holding as they rested on Merlin's stomach. "Thank you for today Arthur."

"You are more than welcome Merlin. Thank you for agreeing to marry me."

"I only did it as I am afraid no-one else would have you. I did it out of pity more than anything else." this remark brought on a tickling war in which Arthur won, making him boast about it afterwards. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin." Arthur replied as he blew out the candle, leaving them both with just the bit of light shining through the window. Arthur held Merlin close, who rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, falling asleep within minutes of closing his eyes, Arthur not far behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> The next chapter is 'The Soft Giggle Of Love'  
> Comment or Kudos?


	5. The Soft Giggle Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur are waiting for the arrival of their baby and get a shock when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)

Arthur had finished his counsel meeting and hurried to his chambers to see his husband Merlin who was now eight months pregnant. Merlin being this far along had to be on bed rest as Gaius was worried if anything happened. Gaius had never seen a male pregnancy and was worried deeply for Merlin, so to make his husband happy and to stop him from worrying as much, Merlin agreed to be on bed rest, six weeks from when he was due. Hunith had moved to Camelot and Arthur had her in a room not far from where they were.

Arthur opened the door to their chambers and frowned when the drapes on their bed were drawn one side, hiding Merlin from view. "Merlin baby?"

"Arthur?"

"Why do you have the drapes drawn across this side of the bed?"

"Come round the other side and see for yourself."

Arthur did as Merlin said and felt himself harden when he saw the picture his husband made lying flat on his back, naked whilst using a hand to fan himself. "Hot."

"Why thank you."

Arthur laughed and sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his husbands protruding belly. "Now move those lips of yours further south."

"Why should I do that?" Arthur said in a teasing voice.

"Because it would make me happy."

"Perfect answer." Arthur said before taking his husband whole. "Gods Arthur."

Arthur ran his hands up his husband's legs and inwards when he reached the top, cupping and rolling Merlin's balls in his hand, it wasn't long before Merlin was cumming whilst moaning out Arthur's name who after licking Merlin clean, started to kiss his way up his pregnant husband. "Gods I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Merlin still not being able to get any cooler Arthur asked the servants to do a cool bath and carried his husband, placing him in the bath before getting in behind him. "Only four more weeks Merlin and we still need a name for our son."

"Could be a girl."

"Well let us pick out and decide a name for a boy and girl and then we know where we stand, that's one part out the way."

"What's the next?"

"Where our son or daughter will be sleeping."

"I don't want them in a chamber of their own Arthur. I want our child in our chamber with us until a certain age. And then have our servants quarters done up for their room and when they are older a chamber of their own."

"You've really thought about this."

"I have Arthur. I know we will have maids to look after our child but I don't want that. I know you are King and have a huge responsibility but the only people I want to raise our child is me and you. If there comes a time where we both have to leave Camelot on business then our child can stay with mother. I only want the maids to step in if we are struggling and need help."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and held him close as he kissed the sorcerer's neck. "I know Merlin. I feel the same. I grew up with maids and nannies, wishing my father was doing what they were, wondering why my father didn't do what they did. I don't want that for my child Merlin. I may be King and have a weight on my shoulders but with you by my side it doesn't feel so heavy. With you by my side I know I can do both."

"You say the sweetest things Arthur."

"I say what I feel and know."

Merlin smiled and lifted his arm up, reaching behind him to hold Arthur's head in place, wanting more of the kisses he was receiving.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks later, two weeks before Merlin was due did the pains start just after sunrise. Merlin woke up with a sharp pain. "Oh. Arthur wake up."

Nothing.

"Arthur?"

Again. Nothing.

Merlin lost his patience and outstretched his hand. "Brim straem."

Arthur rolled and fell off the bed landing hard on the floor. "Ow." Arthur shot up. "Merlin are you crazy? What did you do that for? That hurt."

"I am guessing it doesn't hurt as much I am hurting right now." Merlin snapped.

"The baby is coming?"

"No I am just in a playful mood. Of course the baby is coming."

"What should I do?"

"Go back to sleep will be the best thing. Get Gaius you dollop head."

"Gaius. Right be right back." Arthur chucked his clothes on and hurried from the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes later Arthur rushed back in with Gaius, Hunith and Gwen. "I thought you was just getting Gaius Arthur."

"I was but I passed Hunith's chambers on our way back and I know she would want to be here."

"And Gwen."

"She can help." Arthur said as he kissed Merlin's forehead and held his hand.

"Arthur I am sorry but you can not be here."

"What? But Gaius-"

"Arthur please, trust Gaius. I have him, mum and Gwen here and you will just be on the other side of the door. Please?"

Arthur nodded and kissed Merlin. "You just shout and I am straight here."

When Arthur opened the chamber doors to leave he was surprised to see Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine and Percival stood there. "Why are all of you here?"

"Support Arthur." Lancelot said. "We will wait here with you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on had Arthur pacing in front of the chamber doors, jumping and pausing every now and then when he heard Merlin scream. Three times Percival and Leon had to hold Arthur back, stopping him from entering, telling their King that if anything was wrong then Gaius would come and get him.

Finally after an hour of more pacing and worrying Arthur froze when the doors to his and Merlin's chambers opened to reveal a tired looking Gaius. "Merlin is fine Arthur. All is well and healthy. You can go on in."

Gaius had hardly finished speaking when Arthur rushed past him and over to the bed where Merlin was sat up looking worn out but smiling when he saw Arthur who had walk over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Well?"

"Would you like to hold your son Arthur?"

"Son." Arthur said in a whisper as he took his son from Merlin and looked closely at his son. "Black hair just like his daddy. Oh Merlin he is gorgeous. Thank you so much."

"Arthur. Hand your son back over to his daddy." Hunith said.

"Not yet. I want to hold him some more."

"But what about your daughter?"

"Daughter?" Arthur looked up from his son and saw Hunith holding another baby. "Twins?" he handed his son back over to his husband and slowly walked over to Hunith and took his daughter in his arms. She had a head full of black hair just like her brother. "It surprised us all. Especially me. All the check ups I have gave Merlin I can't believe I didn't see that he was carrying two."

"It doesn't matter Gaius. I don't mind and I don't think Merlin does either."

"I don't. We have found each other and we have ourselves two beautiful and healthy children. Right at this moment I couldn't be more happier."

Arthur walked over and sat beside Merlin and gave him a long and passionate kiss. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Arthur and Merlin were stood in the throne room that was as full as it was when they both got married. Arthur was holding their daughter and Merlin was holding their son. "Friends, Knights, Lords and Ladies and People of Camelot. I invite you all here today to meet my son and daughter. May I introduce you all to Princess Mariette and Prince Quintus."

The throne room erupted with applause which woke the babies, making them cry. "What do I do again?" Arthur asked, looking at his husband who was laughing. "Rock her Arthur. She will soon fall asleep again. It shows how much they take after me."

"How so?"

"Well like their daddy, both of our children love to fall asleep in your arms."

Arthur smiled and leaned over and kissed Merlin. He had his husband and now he had his children. Arthur didn't think he could feel more happy then he did right at this moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Next chapter is 'The Love Of A Family'  
> Comment or Kudos?


	6. The Love Of A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur stick by what they promised and raise their twins by themselves which soon Arthur regrets when certain questions get asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)

"There have been more reports of muggings at night. I want the guards doubled." Arthur said as he looked down his table at the counsel.

"But Sire-"

"No. I want the guards who are patrolling doubled. I will have a meeting with Leon later as to which way they will be patrolling. I want everyone to believe that they can walk the streets safe and I want to make sure they can but most importantly I want whoever is doing this caught." The counsel nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Right then next topic-" before Arthur could say anymore everyone including him gasped in horror when all of their clothes turned pink.

"Princess Mariette come out from where you're hiding sweetheart." Arthur stood up and walked behind him and picked up his three year old daughter when she poked her head out from behind one of the pillars. "How did you know papa?"

"Who else do we know that loves everything pink? Where's your daddy?"

"He said he wanted to lie down but he was crying papa so I came to you."

Arthur held his daughter close. "Sweetheart do you think you can change us all back please?" he watched as his daughters turn gold and then looked down at himself to see that his clothes were back to normal. "Thank you sweetheart." Arthur faced his counsel. "That's it for today. We will continue in two days time."

When the last one left, Arthur looked at his daughter who was trying to take off his crown. "Where's your brother sweetheart?"

"Still asleep. I woke and went to see daddy and saw him crying and was talking to himself about having a lie down."

"Well how would you like to go and spend some time with Gwaine and Percival."

"Yeah!"

Arthur laughed. "Come on then sweetheart."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Arthur had left his daughter with Gwaine and Percival he checked on and saw that his son Quintus was still sleeping so he crept into his and his husband's chambers and saw him shaking slightly on the bed with his back to him.

Arthur climbed on the bed and placed a small kiss behind his sorcerers ear. "Merlin baby what's wrong?"

"I'm fat."

Arthur chuckled. "You're beautiful."

Merlin turned round to face Arthur as quick as his pregnant belly would allow him. "You think I am fat!"

"No I don't. I said you was beautiful."

"But when I said I was fat you didn't say I wasn't."

"Baby I tell you what you are."

"Which is?"

"Beautiful."

"And?"

"Glowing." Arthur placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Merlin's mouth. "Sexy," another kiss, "fuckable."

Merlin smiled. "Fuck me Arthur. I want you."

Arthur smiled and set about removing both of their clothes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afterwards Arthur gathered Merlin into his arms as he was just falling asleep when, "daddy? Papa?"

Arthur and Merlin looked down the bed and saw their son Quintus stood there rubbing his eyes. "Were you having a nap too?" Arthur jumped when he found himself suddenly clothed under the covers, he knew Merlin must have done it with his magic.

"We were darling." Merlin said as he got out and off the bed with Arthur's help. He walked over to his son who lifted his arms up to be picked up and looked over at his husband. "A little help?"

Arthur walked over and picked his son up, kissing his cheek before handing him over to Merlin who smiled. "Thank you."

"Mariette is with Gwaine and Percival, she came and found me and after turning every one's clothes pink she told me she saw you crying."

"She turned all the counsels clothes pink?"

"Yep."

"What will she turn pink next?"

Answer to Merlin's question came barging through the door in the form of Gwaine followed by a laughing Percival who was holding Mariette. Merlin, Arthur and Quintus took one look at Gwaine and started laughing. "Merlin this isn't funny, change it back." Gwaine moaned, pulling at his now pink hair.

"I think it suits you Gwaine."

"Now Merlin. I can not go out like this so unless you want me to stay in these chambers all day and night you will change my hair back to its original colour."

"Fine. Spoilsport."

When Gwaine saw Merlin's eyes flash gold he rushed over to the mirror and looked in it, sighing with relief when he saw his hair back to its normal colour.

Arthur walked over and took his daughter from Percival. "Why did you turn Gwaine's hair pink sweetheart?"

"He wouldn't play dress up."

"Knowing what will happen if I say no in future I will always say yes now."

Mariette giggled and clapped her hands. "You do know that she has you right where she wants you now don't you Gwaine."

"I know Arthur. But how can I say no to that face? I can't."

"I'm the same with Merlin."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that day that Merlin and Arthur decided to bathe their twins. "Are you alright kneeling and bathing them both Arthur. Being nearly seven months is proven to be quite a difficult task."

"Of course. You can get their bed clothes ready if you like."

"Thank you." Merlin gave Arthur a quick but passionate kiss, letting him know there was more to come later and Arthur found himself wanting to get his twins to bed so he could take his husband to bed.

Arthur was just washing his daughter when he spotted his son across from her raise his arms. "Quintus no..."

Mariette saw what her brother was going to do and squealed. "Yeah 'uintus."

Quintus smiled and slammed his arms down, making a big splash to which Mariette copied, both of the soaking Arthur. "Papa wet." Quintus yelled and laughed along with his sister.

Arthur sighed. "Why bother telling them when they don't listen. It reminds me of a certain someone before I married them."

Merlin laughed whilst getting the twins bed clothes out. "They are only having fun and playing Arthur, you know I can dry you with my magic once they are out."

Arthur merely nodded and started to wash his son but stopped what he was doing when he saw his daughter staring at her twin with a frown on her face.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

Merlin stopped what he was doing and went and stood behind his husband.

Mariette pointed at her brother and looked at Arthur. "Papa why don't I have one of those?"

Arthur saw where his daughter was pointing and started to stutter, trying and failing to come up with something. Of course he couldn't ask Merlin to help him explain as his husband had lost it and couldn't stop laughing. Arthur sighed and couldn't help but call himself stupid for agreeing with Merlin when he was carrying the twins that they would take care of their children and see to everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Next chapter is 'Monkey See Monkey Do'  
> Comment or Kudos?


	7. Monkey See Monkey Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quintus and Mariette are now eight years old and Merlin and Arthur's youngest, Julian, looks up to his big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for mistakes I may have made.  
> This chapter is the last one.

Eight year old Quintus was sat at the table in his parents chambers, left elbow on the table as he rested his chin in his hand and his right hand moving up and down, his eyes glowing gold as he was making several fruit juggling themselves and dance in the air. He sighed. He was bored. He looked over onto his parents bed and saw his twin sister laying on her front next to her friend, both of them giggling.

Idea coming to mind, Quintus smiled and placed an apple on the floor, turned it into a big spider and watched as it made its way towards the bed.

Mariette's friend Charlotte squealed. "Ah. Mariette spider." she squealed again, pointing at the big spider that was hurrying towards them.

Quintus started laughing quietly so as not to be found out when he saw his sister jump up on the bed as well.

Quintus turned when the door slammed open and his father appeared holding his sword, closely followed by his daddy who was holding his back with his left hand whilst holding his four year old brother Julian hand whilst waddling slightly. "What's wrong? Why are you squealing?"

Mariette looked up at her father. "A spider papa get it get it!"

Arthur sheathed his sword and sighed with relief when he found out the source to his daughters squeal. He picked the spider up and let it out of the window. "Darling you had me worried then." he said, shutting the window and turning to face his daughter and her friend who were gingerly getting off the bed, looking around to see if there were any more spiders.

Julian let go of Merlin's hand and ran over to his brother who was still sitting at the table. Quintus turned and helped his little brother up onto the chair. "What you doing?" Julian asked.

Quintus looked at his brother and smiled. "I was just thinking on how to wake up daddy and papa tomorrow. They love it when I use my magic to wake them, doesn't matter how early."

"Can I help?" Julian asked, looking at his older brother hopefully.

"Of course. I can wake you when I wake and you can do it if you like, help you get better at your magic."

"Yay!" he squealed and hugged his brother.

Merlin turned at his sons squeal and smiled when he saw him hugging his older brother.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night found Merlin sat up in bed with his eyes closed and a smile on his face as Arthur was sat at the bottom of the bed, his husbands foot in his hands as he was rubbing the sore foot, pressing his thumbs into the arch. "How's that?"

"Oh fantastic. When we have this baby in two and a half months Arthur I say we stop then."

"Why?"

"Why! If it was the other way around and it was you then you would be saying no more as well."

"But we can't stop you from getting pregnant."

"Oh yes I can. I can always use a spell that stops me getting pregnant, so after I have had this baby, you get horny and start pounding into me before I have a chance to say the spell then it will be no more sex for you."

Arthur dropped Merlin's foot and started to crawl up the bed to his husband. "But if I am horny now I can start pounding into you can't I."

Merlin smiled at the blond and moved to lay flat on his back, spreading his legs for Arthur to fit between them. "I suppose."

Arthur laughed and moved his head down, joining lips with his sorcerer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Quintus was woken up by a shaking on his arm. "'Uintus, wake up. How do I help daddy and papa with magic?"

Quintus rolled over and sleepily looked at his brother. "Papa likes to play hide and seek with his crown and daddy likes it when he can't find his clothes so he can wear papa's."

"But won't they be too big?"

"Not now daddy is getting bigger with the baby in his belly."

Julian nodded. "I go and play then."

Quintus smiled as he watched his brother leave the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julian crept into his parents room and stood on tiptoe to see his daddy and papa fast asleep. Frowning at the position the were in. His papa was on his back right on the edge of the bed whilst his daddy had his head on his papa's chest, laying long ways so his feet were just hanging off the edge of the bed. He had his left arm above his head where, Julian saw, his hand held tight in his papa's and his right hand was resting on his baby bump, his papa's hand next to it.

Julian spotted his papa's crown on the table and concentrated as best he could, smiling when it rose from the table and flew in mid air and towards him where he reached out and held onto it tightly. Concentrating again, Julian smiled when the crown disappeared but then frowned when he found that he didn't know where he sent it.

Next he walked over to where he knew his daddy kept his clothes and opened the door. He opened his hand like he has seen his daddy do and pouted when all he saw his daddy's clothes do were move a bit before settling. Shrugging his shoulders Julian closed the door and quickly and quietly left the room and went to Quintus. "I don't know where I sent papa's crown."

"You used magic to hide it?"

"I did. And I did it 'uintus."

Quintus couldn't help but smile at the excitement his brother had shown, for weeks he had been trying to succeed in using magic.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin woke up when he heard his husband complaining. He opened his eyes and saw the blond moving about whilst mumbling under his breath. "Arthur what's wrong?"

Arthur turned. "Have you seen my crown? I can't find it anywhere."

"You put it on the table last night."

"That's what I thought but it's gone."

"Where though."

"I don't know!" Arthur snapped and then immediately regretted it when he saw his husband turn over, showing him his back.

"Merlin baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Arthur walked around the other side of the bed and crouched down so his face was level with the brunet. "You know that right?" Arthur moved forwards to kiss his husband but didn't get the chance as Merlin turned over again.

Arthur sighed and climbed on the bed behind his sorcerer. "Baby come on. How about I make it up to you. Gwaine and Percival can watch the children so I can take you for a romantic picnic by the lake. Just the two of us." he whispered as he kissed the lobe.

Merlin turned his head slightly, allowing Arthur to trail kisses from his ear down to his cheek. "Just us two?"

Arthur smiled and stroked down his husband's side. "Just us two."

"Today?"

"Yes Merlin. Today. I will go down to the kitchens and get us a basket made up whilst you get dressed." he said, smiling as he kissed that long and pale neck before getting up and leaving the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur walked back into his and Merlin's chambers to see his husband wearing his clothes. "Merlin baby why are you wearing my clothes?"

"Because mine don't fit."

"They did last night. I know you are getting bigger each day baby but how can it be possible to go from your clothes to being loose to being tight overnight?"

"It isn't possible Arthur. And until I can figure out how and when I get some new clothes fitted then I will be wearing yours. Is that our picnic basket?"

"It is. Strangest thing. I went into the kitchens to ask for one to be made up and one of the kitchen workers handed me this."

"Your crown? What was it doing in the kitchens?" Merlin asked, staring at the crown in his husband's hand.

"I have no idea. Let's get the kids up and dressed and drop them off with Gwaine and Percival and have some alone time."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Merlin and Arthur dropped off their children with Gwaine and Percival, smiling when their daughter Mariette went running to Percival and Gwaine's daughter, also Mariette's best friend Charlotte who was six. "They'll be fine. You go and enjoy your morning." Gwaine said with his hands on Quintus' shoulders, Percival holding Julian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Arthur I have missed this. Just us two."

The picnic had been eaten and Arthur was now sat with his back against a tree, his legs spread for Merlin to fit there with his back leaning against the King's front. Arthur's hands had roamed over Merlin's belly and found a slight bulge in the brunets breeches.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped, letting his head fall back on the blonds shoulder.

"I have missed this too baby. It seems the only time we are alone proper for us to have time like this is when we are in bed. What with running the Kingdom and then looking after the children."

"Well you would keep getting me pregnant."

"Can I help it if I find you even more gorgeous when carrying my child."

Merlin turned fully in Arthur's arms and straddled him as best he could and he began to kiss him hard.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the castle Charlotte and Mariette were playing. Charlotte plaiting Mariette's hair. "Daddy won't let me plait his hair. I don't know why. It's long enough. Whenever I ask he pulls a face and papa laughs telling him it's his fault for keeping it sitting on his shoulders. Whatever that means."

"I would love it if daddy has a girl. Then we can plait her hair when it is long enough. Once I wanted to plait papa's so when he and daddy were asleep I used my magic and made him have really long hair and sat plaiting it until he turned and woke up."

"What happened?"

"He sat holding his hair asking me why and daddy sat there laughing but daddy fixed it."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing?" Quintus turned and saw his brother stood watching.

"Watch." Quintus picked an apple up and placed it on the table. "Anweledig."

Julian gasped and clapped his hands enthusiastically when he saw the apple disappear. "Where has it gone?"

"It's still here." Quintus picked up the now invisible apple and handed it to Julian who held it carefully in his small hands. He looked up at his older brother. "Quintus lets play. Please?"

"What do you want to play?"

"Hide and seek. I hide first."

"Okay."

Julian smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "Anweledig. Ha!Come and find me big brother."

"Julian no." Quintus quickly stood and ran to the door when saw it open but stepping out into the corridor was useless as he couldn't see his brother anywhere. He was in so much trouble.

Quintus ran back into the room and straight up to Percival as Gwaine was with Charlotte and Mariette. "Percival."

Percival looked and frowned when he saw Quintus looking panicked. "Quin what's wrong? Where's Julian?"

"I don't know." he answered as he started to cry.

Percival hugged him close. "Hey hey calm down, take a deep breath and just tell me what happened okay?"

Quintus managed to calm down a little before telling Percival everything. "I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to use it on himself or I wouldn't have shown him. I don't know the spell to get him back and you have to be next to him to do it but how can we when we don't know where he is." Quintus started to cry uncontrollably again.

"Gwaine. I need you to look after them all and try and calm Quintus here down. I need to fetch Arthur and Merlin."

"No."

"Squirt I'm sorry but I have to. He needs to be found."

"Who does?"

Percival quickly told Gwaine and kissed him before hurrying from the room and to the stables.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur was kneeling along with his husband on the grass bank in front of the lake. Merlin had his arms around Arthur's neck and Arthur hand one arm around Merlin whilst his free hand was palming the brunets clothed cock. Lips locked.

"Arthur. Merlin."

The lovers pulled apart and frowned when they saw Percival jump off his horse and hurry over to them.

"Percival what's up? What's happened?"

"It's Julian."

Merlin got up as quick as his pregnant belly would allow. "What's happened Percival."

The knight took a breath and told Merlin and Arthur everything Quintus had told him. Before Percival had finished telling the story, all three of them were on their horses, racing back to Camelot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin and Arthur burst into Percival and Gwaine's chambers and Merlin hurried over to his son. "Quintus son where did you learn that spell?"

"I heard you daddy. I'm sorry. I really didn't know he would use it on himself. I know he has been repeating magic words what I tell him but I didn't know he would use that."

"Other words. Quintus just what have you been teaching your little brother." Arthur asked as calmly as he could as he saw tears welling up in his son's eyes.

"It was him who hid your crown and shrunk daddy's clothes this morning after I taught him what to say."

Merlin placed his hands on his eldest son's arms. "I'm really disappointed in you, why would you tell your brother that? He's only four and is still learning what's right and wrong. And he looks up to you and you've got him in trouble Quintus. What if he doesn't listen to you anymore at all? Even if you're in trouble?"

"I'm sorry daddy."

Merlin sighed and held Quintus close in his arms. "Alright son. Shh. I am not mad just disappointed but we can make it better okay."

"Okay daddy."

"You are so stupid."

Arthur turned and saw his daughter stood with her arms folded, shaking her head. "Mariette you are not helping." Arthur looked up at Percival. "Can you look after Mariette and Quintus please?"

"No papa. I want to go with you. It's my fault. Please?"

Arthur stood up and picked Quintus up. "Okay son."

Merlin looked at Percival. "Hopefully we won't be too long."

"No it's fine. Take all the time you need."

Arthur and Merlin both nodded in thanks and left the room with their eldest son in hopes of finding their youngest.

"How are we going to find Julian if he is invisible Merlin?"

"What if daddy uses his magic to find us like when Mariette and Charlotte got lost that time."

Merlin looked at Quintus and smiled. "That's a good idea son." Arthur and Quintus watched as Merlin closed his eyes, mumbling. Then Merlin was moving and Arthur whilst holding their son quickly followed.

Merlin walked from the castle and hurried down the courtyard steps holding his pregnant belly, pausing to take a few deep breaths whilst looking around.

"Merlin baby take it easy."

"He's close Arthur. I can feel it. Sense him."

Merlin turned when he heard a cry. Both him and Arthur saw people looking around to see who was crying but like them, they could only hear, not see. "Julian." Merlin moved back to the courtyard steps and to the side. "Quintus I want you to listen to this so you know how to make things appear again."

"Okay daddy."

"Julian?"

"Daddy."

They followed the voice and found themselves staring at an empty corner. "Stay still Julian darling. Daddy and papa are here now." Merlin held on to Arthur and with his help, got onto his knees. He outstretched his hand to the corner. "Gweledig."

"Julian!" Quintus said happily and hurried over to his now visible brother and hugged him before their parents could. "I'm sorry."

"Why you sorry? I did it."

"But I showed you."

Quintus pulled away from his brother only for Merlin to pull him into a hug. "Let me tell you both something. Under no circumstances are you to use a spell unless you know how to reverse it. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Quintus said.

Julian held on to Merlin tighter. "We're sorry."

Merlin pulled back and Arthur helped him stand before picking Julian up, leaving Quintus to hold Merlin's hand as all four made their way back into the castle.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later found Lancelot outside of Merlin and Arthur's chambers, his hands over Julian's ears and Percival and Gwaine also with their hands over Mariette's and Quintus' ears. Reason they were all stood here like this was because of what was going on in the other side of the door. "I'm going to fucking kill you Pendragon. Don't even think of coming near me again!" they all heard Merlin yell.

"You wanted it as well Merlin."

Lancelot winced. "Don't argue with him Arthur whatever you do." he said, making Percival and Gwaine laugh.

Inside Arthur was sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, Merlin leaning against him, gripping his hands tightly. Gaius was in front of Merlin. "Just one more now Merlin my boy."

"Come Merlin baby, you can do it."

"That's easy for you to say. I swear it Arthur this is the last time." he panted.

"You said that before baby."

"Yeah well this time. Don't hold your fucking breath."

"That's it Merlin my boy." Gaius happily said as he wrapped the newborn up in a blanket. "Congratulations to you both. You have a healthy baby girl."

Merlin took the baby from Gaius and looked behind him, smiling into the kiss Arthur placed on his lips. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

"Shall I send in your other children?"

"Please Gaius. And thank you."

"You are more than welcome. The both of you."

Gaius stepped out of the room and looked at all the expectant faces. "Well?"

"Daddy and daughter are fine."

"It's a girl?" Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot said in unison.

"Another sister?" Quintus groaned whilst Julian and Mariette had big smiles on their faces. "I can teach her all I know." Mariette said, whilst Julian was happy for a very different reason. "I'm no longer the baby."

Gaius laughed. "You can all go on in."

Lancelot nodded. "I will go and let everyone know."

Gwaine and Percival led the children into their parents rooms and helped them onto the bed. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Percival. I am very proud of Merlin."

"Yeah well done daddy."

"Thank you Quintus."

"What are you going to call her?" Mariette sad, looking at her baby sister who had a head full of jet black hair.

"Quintus, Mariette, Julian. Meet your new sister. Abbie."

"Come on kids lets go and give your daddy and papa some time to rest." Gwaine Percival led them all away after receiving a grateful look from Arthur and Merlin.

When the door shut and it was just those three, Arthur placed a kiss on Merlin's neck. "I love the name baby."

"It's the meaning of the name that made me pick it."

"Oh? And what is the meaning?"

"Father's joy."

"She most certainly is." Arthur gave Merlin a longing kiss. Even though Merlin said no more, Arthur found himself not minding as he had his husband and four beautiful kids. That was more than he could have ever hoped to have.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> "Gweledig." is welsh for seen.
> 
> "Anweledig." is welsh for unseen.
> 
> Comment or Kudos?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comment of Kudos?


End file.
